


Dangerous Woman

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Killing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were hired to get proof of Clint’s wife’s infidelity.





	Dangerous Woman

Click! The final photograph was printing out from the old Polaroid camera and you pulled it out and tucked it in your jacket pocket. You stood from the fire escape where you had set yourself u across the apartment building You were hired to scope out Laura Barton, the wife of the mobster who ran this city.

Looking up and down the street, you placed the lanyard around your neck before you walked to the corner of the street and sat in your car. You puffed out your cheeks for a moment before starting your car and driving to the edge of the city, where the docks sat with old abandoned warships scattered about.

You parked your car and threw up a vulgar sign to the gunmen as he aimed his rile at you. “Barton hired me, cut your shit out before I do it for you!” You held your strut in long strides before you rapt your knuckles against the metallic door bore the slot slide open to reveal Barton’s baby blue eyes.

A moment later the doors opened and in you walked inside. You settled yourself on the couch beside the door as Clint shut the door and sat on the coffee table in front of you. “Well?” He looked at you expectantly.

You went into your jacket pocket and handed the photos to him face down Before he had the chance to flip them over, you stopped him, curling your fingers around his wrist. “Clint, I’m warning you, I know you’re a tough person, but even the strongest of men have a hard time dealing with their cheating spouses.”

He nodded before you released his wrist and he flipped the photographs over. You’d seen plenty of men crying over their treacherous wives. But seeing Clint sit so stoic and motionless as he stared down at the photos in his hand made you uncomfortable.

“Clint?” you snapped your fingers, effectively bringing him out of his mind.”You okay?”

He nodded and walked over to his desk, pressing a button on his intercom. “Luke, come to my quarters for a moment, will you?”

“Barton?” you spoke cautiously as he sat behind the desk and steepled his fingertips together. You opened your mouth once again but closed it quickly as a man strolled into the room from outside.

“Yes, boss?” the man, Luke asked.

“Go to this address, will you? And take care of Laura for me.” He slid the photo to the edge of the desk and Luke stalked over before grabbing the photo and examining it.

“Laura?”

Clint nodded curtly. “Bring me a souvenir, will you?” Without answering, Luke tucked the photo into his pocket and left the building.

Two hours later, Luke returns to the building, blood spattered across his suit, a smug grin on his face as his eyes gleamed with mirth. “Here she is, boss.” He took out a plastic bag and placed it on the desk surface. Clint peered into the bag and smirked.

“Good job, Cage.” He nodded. “I’ll give you a pay raise for your cooperation.”

Luke nodded silently before leaving the room, hardly giving you a glance before the door slammed shut behind him.

“Here’s your payout” Clint addressed you, pulling open a drawer and took out an envelope. He checked inside for a moment before you walked over and took it from his hands.

“Pleasure doing business with the Mobster King of the city.” you smiled tightly. “Sorry for your loss.”

He scoffed.  “It’s no loss of mine, sweetheart.” he shooed you out of the room and you gladly got out of the place.


End file.
